


Horse

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Thranduil tries to give Legolas riding lessons.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s been entirely too long. The light has shifted through the trees, no longer the bright, glowing yellow-white that Thranduil wanted for his lessons, but now a dying golden-orange that will cast too many shadows. He glances sideways at his elk, and she shifts on her hooves, dark eyes peering back into his. She’ll go, if he tells her to, and search for his missing son, but he holds back—he’ll fetch Legolas himself if he has to. But he shouldn’t have to. He gave Legolas a simple task: choose one of the many deer in the woods around them and bring it back for his lessons. It shouldn’t be difficult to find one; there will be plenty capable of bearing him. All would be honoured. It’s only a matter of preference, which Thranduil had hoped to allow him.

But he’s squandered that chance, and clearly, Thranduil should have imposed a choice. After all, he still has a kingdom to run. It was a nice thought to spend a few hours teaching his young prince to ride, but he can hardly teach without a student, and he does need to get back to his throne. 

Thranduil’s elk suddenly stiffens. Her muzzle rises high, ears flickering forward. Her partner, another of Thranduil’s favourites, steps out from behind them, peering forward in the same direction she does. Thranduil follows their gazes. Through the subtle breeze and calling birds, he can hear the faint rustle of leaves in the distance. A twig breaks. 

Then a dark figure bursts through the trees, landing square in the middle of the clearing, and throws back its head to _roar_. Both elks flee in terror. Thranduil stands at the ready, hand flying to the sword at his hip, but the beast lowers its head, and Thranduil sees who’s riding it. 

His little leaf is straddling the bear’s back, both hands buried in its fir. Smiling wide, Legolas calls, “Ada! I found my steed!”

Thranduil freezes. The bear shakes its head and sneezes, then trots a little closer. Legolas sways back and forth with its movements—he’s a tiny, pale speck atop its massive back. Its black fur shimmers in the light. It reaches Thranduil and begins to sniff his boots. 

Thranduil sighs. He’s going to need more wine tonight than he originally thought.


End file.
